LA Noire: Burglary
by themojogamer75
Summary: Cole Phelps was a rookie cop who was just promoted to Burglary from Traffic. Join him and his partner, Harry Caldwell, as they crack down the cases and track down the culprits. (What it would've been like had this desk not been cut from the final product)


**Heh, an L.A. Noire story. Figured it'd be a while before I got to this! **

**Now, for those who are unaware, there were two cut desks from the final product: Burglary and Bunco (basically, Fraud). Well, I was wondering how it would play out, and this fanfic is a result of that. **

**Now, this is just the prolouge, but I will try to have a new chapter every two weeks or earlier, if possible. Each chapter is going to be one case, but if a case gets to be too long for one chapter (like the final one), I will write a second part to that. Also, I will do one for Bunco, just not now. **

**Don't be afraid to send me a PM if you have a suggestion for a case or a scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in L.A. Noire, as that belongs to Team Bondi and Rockstar. I don't own the cars in this story, they belong to their respective owners. I do own the original scenes and characters in this story, however. **

**Now sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

** _Prologue: Moving Up in the World_**

* * *

"I'll see you later, honey. Love you!" Cole Phelps was saying a farewell to his wife before his first day on the job of Burglary Investigation. The young ex-war hero had just been promoted from Traffic leaving his friend and former partner, Stefan Bekowsky, to do the work of said desk. He and Bekowsky had wrapped up the case of an attempted murder of movie star, Mrs. June McAfee (though she prefers to go by her maiden name, Ballard), and her niece, Jessica Hamilton.

Cole and Bekowsky found the culprit, a Mark Bishop, who had, not only tried to murder McAfee and Hamilton, but also raped Jessica. Bishop was sentenced to a life in prison for his actions, leaving him to make a movie based on his experiences in prison. Afterwards, Cole was told that he was no longer needed in Traffic, rather Burglary. Phelps said his farewells to Bekowsky, whom he was proud to call his friend, and headed for Burglary.

Phelps's wife, Marie, and his two daughters, Bonnie and Sarah, were ecstatic to hear the news. They celebrated with a dinner night at the movies the next day, even inviting Bekowsky to join in.

"I gotta tell ya Cole: Bishop is scum, but he makes d*** good movies." his old friend said after watching the most recent release by Bishop. The girls liked Bekowsky. They found him to be a funny and reliable person (even with Bonnie questioning Cole why he wasn't married).

* * *

_ But those are memories,_ Phelps thought to himself when driving to the police station, _though I wouldn't mind reliving them anytime soon._

Phelps pulled up to the station and parked. He walked inside to be greeted by Floyd Rose.

"I see you've make Burglary." the old Homicide detective said to him.

"Yeah. Do you know where the office is?" Phelps asked Rose.

"Short, sweet, and to-the-point. I see why they picked you. Just go up the stairs and go left. You'll find it eventually."

"Thanks."

* * *

Cole said good-bye to the old cop and went up the stairs and turned left. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to find the room. Though, when he entered, they were in the middle of a briefing.

The captain turned to him and said, "Well you must be Phelps, the boy who wrapped up the case of that Bishop pr**k?"

"Yes." the calm, ex-war hero said.

"War's over. You don't need to be so formal." the captain turned to the other detectives and said, "This is Cole Phelps. You probably heard of him, the guy who made Traffic in less than a week. Well anyway, he's been promoted to Burglary. And don't be gettin' any funny ideas. Phelps is a war hero, and if you made one wrong move, he'll GUT ya!"

Cole looked at the captain, puzzled. The captain knew what this gesture meant, so he replied, "That was a joke son." He stuck out his hand, "Captain Clinton Denney, at your service."

Cole shook his hand and took a seat and listened to the briefing.

* * *

Captain Denney looked down at his papers and said, "Alright, we got a call about a stolen set of engagement rings. The broad who called in about them is Eloisa Bianconi. She lies at 2473 Carbon Canyon Road." The captain looked over in Phelps's direction. "Phelps, I'm putting you with Harold Caldwell." The captain pointed over to a man in a clay-brown suit, wearing a copper and red plaid tie.

Caldwell turned over to Cole, got a good look at him, and said, "Looks like I'm stuck with you ' hero'. I'll keep an eye on him cap'n."

"I didn't ask for any smart-a** comments, Harry. Now get down there and see what you can find out."

* * *

Everyone left the room, Phelps with Caldwell. Cole looked back and asked, "You and the captain have some history?"

"We get into a few fights every now and again." The walked down the stairs of the station. "So, Phelps, what's with you? You act like a little boy scout."

"Well, war changes you."

They exited the station and got into Caldwell's car: an indigo Chevrolet Fleetmaster 2DR. Caldwell got behind the steering wheel and said, "2473 Carbon Canyon Road, here we come."

That, was the beginning of the slew of Burglary cases for Phelps.

* * *

**Well, that's the beginning of this series. I've already got the plot for this case planned out, so don't PM me about the plot for this one. But, go ahead and max out my inbox with requests for cases in Burglary. **

**Also, it would be most appreciated if you drop a review letting me know how I'm doing with the character's personalities.** **I'm going to try to "recreate" Harry's personality as we didn't see much of him in the game.**

**But that's it for now, so I say God Bless, and I bid you Adieu!**


End file.
